Espacio Sideral
by vAmPiRe-Bc
Summary: Kaoru ama profundamente a Butch, pero el nunca se dio cuenta de eso, asta que kaoru le canta una cancion en un festival, y el chico de ojos de jade se dio cuenta de eso dandole a kaoru un gran regalo; no material, si no sentimental


**Hola! queridos lectores/as, ¿como estan?, espero que bien, decidi hacer un pequeño Song-Fic, y el primero que hago, estoy super emocionada, por ver si me mandan reviews, jajaja bueno espero que eso pase, con ansias. Esta inspirada por la cancion de Espacio Sideral de Jesse & Joy, encerio ¡amo! esa cancion, y creo que merece que Yo lo combierta en un Song-Fic, XD**

**D**isclaimer: No me pertenece la cancion y la serie Demashitaa! Power Puff Girls Z

**N**ota:** Song-Fic**

**A**utora: VamPireGirl-Bc

**W**arning!: Esta historia contiene malas palabras, final feliz, una cancion y una narracion cursi (bueno no tanto XD)

* * *

**Espacio Sideral**

_by_

_**vAmPiRe-Bc**_

_**:.**_

_**:.**_

_**:...:**_

Estoy, por el momento, en la cárcel estudiantil, que muchos la llaman escuela. Es la primera clase que tengo, y bueno, la maestra de matemáticas me esta sacando un gran bostezo de aburrimiento.

¡¿No puedo creer que esta clase aun no se termine?!

Enserio, parecía infinita esta clase, ¡maldita sea!

Para que enserio no me muera de aburrimiento, saco una hoja de papel y un lápiz, y me pongo a dibujar. Si, yo dibujo, y créanme que muchos dicen que dibujo muy bien, pero yo no creo eso.

Le pregunte a una amiga mía que hora era, y me dijo que faltaba 5 minutos para que se acabara la clase, entonces pensé…Tengo el tiempo suficiente para terminar mi dibujo.

Antes de que se acaben los 5 minutos, les explicare lo que dibujo, para que se den una idea: dibujo abstracto, ósea que lo único que hago son líneas y formas que no tienen forma, llena de colores vivos: como el rojo, el naranja, el azul, el verde, etc. Me encanta dibujar, es mi pasión cuando termine mis estudios, seré pintora. ¡Ya verán!

Justo sonó la campana,¡por fin! ya se acabo la tortura. Agarro mis cosas, guardo mi dibujo y rápidamente salgo de ahí. Entre a el salón de la materia siguiente, canto, me siento en una banca de el lugar mientras dejo mis cosas a mi diestra, esperando a que llegue el maestro.

Siento como alguien se sentaba a mi lado izquierdo, yo, por curiosidad, volteé a ver, y sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaron lentamente y discretamente, sentí como un escalofrío se presentaba en mi columna vertebral y me latía muy fuerte mi corazón.

— ¿Que haces aquí Butch? — le pregunte aquel chico que se sentó a mi lado, y que me provoco estar tan nerviosa.

— Por si no sabes, me toca esta clase.

¡O por Dios! Esa voz burlona con la que me hablo, me ¡alegro mucho!, pero al parecer aun no se me quita el estar nerviosa y un poco sonrojada ¡Maldita sea!

—Nunca me di cuenta,"¡Perdóname!"

— ¡Huy no te enojes verdecita!

Si, yo amo a ese idiota, no se, su personalidad me cautivo mucho, y tengo que decir que su físico también.

Había pasado 30 minutos, mientras yo, no ponía atención a la clase, solo estaba hundida en mis pensamientos, escuche algo que dijo mi maestro y era: "en una semana, habrá un festival, así que pueden inscribirse, los que quieran para cantar"

Y después pensé….

Si canto una canción, Butch se dará cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia a el

Si será un perfecto plan

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que me inscribí a ese festival para cantar, estaba tan emocionada, que ¡creía que iba a explotar!…bueno tanto así no.

En estos momentos, veo cantar a Butch, que también se inscribió, estaba tan entusiasmada al oírlo cantar, su voz tan varonil hacia que me sonrojara tanto, sus pasos de baile me hacia quererlo aun mas, en fin, en esos momentos parecía una loca enamorada, pero era cierto, lo era y lo sigo siendo.

Cuando termino de cantar, aplaudí muy fuerte, queriendo que el escuchara a las palmas de mis manos aplaudir para el, pero no fue así, yo estaba detrás del telón, así que, tal vez me escucho, pero no me vio, eso si estoy segura.

Veía como entraba en donde estaba yo, y pues no quería ni voltear a verlo, pues estaba tan sonrojada que seria muy vergonzoso, pero no podía evitar verlo.

Después descubrí que era mi turno para salir a el escenario y cantar, y bueno estaba súper nerviosa, Butch me escucharía cantar, y eso me avergonzaba.

Respire profundo por mi nariz

Y solté ese aire por mi boca

Fui fuerte y camine hacia el escenario y agarre el micrófono y con todo mi sentimiento hacia el, empecé a cantar:

_Quisiera darte el mundo entero, la luna, el cielo, el sol y el mar,  
y regalarte las estrellas, en una caja de cristal,  
llevarte al espacio sideral y volar como lo hace superman._

Vi que Butch, el cual estaba viéndome desde unas cortinas de mi lado izquierdo, el sonreía, y yo estaba nerviosa pero feliz; por primera vez me sonríe a mi. Y solo a mí.

_Quisiera ser un superhéroe y protegerte contra el mal  
y regalarte la vía Láctea en un plato de cereal  
llevarte al espacio sideral y volar como lo hace superman._

_Me tienes tan debilitada, todas mi fuerzas se me van si estas aquí  
y mis poderes no son nada, te siento tan normal, tan frágil, tan real  
me elevas al espacio sideral, tal como lo hace superman._

Me sentía tan feliz, la gente le gustaba como cantaba, a mis amigas se morían de alegría al oírme cantar, sin olvidar que Butch no dejaba de sonreírme.

_Quisiera hacerte un gran poema, y usar el cielo de papel  
tomar las nubes como crema, y hornearte un súper pastel  
llevarte al espacio sideral y volar como lo hace superman_

_Me tienes tan debilitada, todas mi fuerzas se me van si estas aquí  
y mis poderes no son nada, te siento tan normal, tan frágil, tan real  
me elevas al espacio sideral._

_Me tienes tan enamorada, todas mis fuerzas se me van si estas aquí  
y mis poderes no son nada me siento tan normal, tan frágil, tan real  
me siento tan normal tan frágil tan real  
me elevas al espacio sideral  
tal como lo hace superman_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Escuche como los aplausos se hacían presentes, todos aplaudían; y mis mejores amigas gritaban por mi actuación en el escenario.

Estaba tan feliz

Que escuchaba como había gritos provenientes de una voz muy familiar, una voz que amo escucharla decir mi nombre y esa voz la tenia Butch, que me animaba siempre, y me saco una sonrisa en mi rostro

* * *

Estaba en el campo de futbol de mi escuela, ya era de noche, pero apenas acaba de terminar el festival, camino por el paisaje oscuro de la noche con un bello adorno de estrellas.

Caminaba por que estaba tan feliz, que no se si lo que paso en el escenario era rea o mentira, pero sentí que a Butch le decía lo que sentía, y eso era lo importante, o al menos para mi.

Sentí el viento frío que golpea en mi cara, pero…también sentí como unos brazos fortalecidos, me abrazan por la cintura, yo quede en un estado de shock al ver quien era el que me abrazaba, y un sonrojo carmesí se apoderaba de mis mejillas, de nuevo.

— ¿Que haces Butch? —pregunte algo nerviosa por como me tomaba de la cintura y como me giraba lentamente, haciendo que mis ojos verdes esmeralda vieran a sus ojos de jade.

—Sabes, estuviste impresionante cuando cantaste.

— ¿Enserio?— ¡Claro! Me agrado mucho—cuando dijo eso, su rostro se acerco a el mío, e izo un leve rose con sus labios a los míos, por mi parte estaba tan nerviosa y sonrojada a el extremo que no podía hablar. Pero me arme de valor.

— ¿Butch que…estas…

No pude terminar la pregunta y sentí como me beso en mi boca, su calida boca. También sentí, como su lengua se metía a mi boca y jugaba con la mía, tuve que admitir que se sentía tan bien. El me abrazaba mas fuerte pegándome a su cuerpo. Por el momento yo estaba en un estado de shock como desde el principio, pero después le correspondí a ese beso mientras colgaba mis brazos por su cuello.

Tristemente, ocupábamos aire para respirar

Así que nos separamos de ese beso tan calido, para mirarnos fijamente.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Lo hice por que te amo, y créeme que mucho. Cuando escuche esas palabras, sentí que era el fin del mundo, me sonroje tanto y mi corazón se acelera muy rápido mientras siento esas mariposas en mi estomago.


End file.
